


【盾冬十日谈】龙之歌

by NaN_nan



Series: 盾冬短篇合集 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: 活动主题：龙[黑暗版]短篇完结





	【盾冬十日谈】龙之歌

** 传说，龙会用一种特别的声音呼喊自己的伴侣，但其他生物听不到。这种神秘而美妙的情愫表达被术士们称为龙之歌。 **

……

Pierce掂了掂麻布袋，金币碰撞的脆响和沉甸甸的压手感让他嘴角满意上扬。

“这些只是定金。”面色凝重的领主手心紧拽着红色斗篷，音色还有些颤动。偏居一隅的宁静小城本与世无争。高贵的大人显然被突然出现在自己城镇上空的龙吓坏了。此时此刻，眼前这位经验老到的猎龙人像极了神赐的救命稻草。

“真是幸运！那只龙出现的两天前，您正好途径这里。”他盯着对方灰色织布披风前的龙牙项链和三爪龙徽章——那是王的正式授勋，代表着猎龙人的最高等级。

“带回那邪恶生物的首级，我会立刻支付剩下的一半！希望您能给我们带来安宁，让少女们的梦里不再有恐惧。”雇主手指轻点了下站在一旁的侍卫，补充道，“他会跟着去，给您些协助。”

Pierce笑了。猎龙人和雇主，始终是共敌面前的短暂金钱关系。当然，确实也一直有术士用杂耍拙技，将枯树根变成龙首，骗取赏金的卑劣传言。边境贸易让这座小镇很富庶，这单生意对方开出的价码不菲，多疑和小心很正常。尽管这种监视举动是对自己的身份和能力是种冒犯质疑，甚至侮辱，他倒也没什么意见，欣然接受。只要别碍手碍脚就行。

“必定物超所值。”他微微前倾身体。有些敷衍地鞠躬示意，同时拽紧了手中镶嵌着黑色龙晶的铁链。

“来，Bucky！和领主大人打个招呼！说声谢谢！”

被突如其来的外力撕扯，铁链另一端的黑发男人微微摇晃了下身体。整个交易过程中，他一直像座石碑，纹丝不动。黑色生铁面罩锁住了半张脸，将嘴直到脖子全部堵塞起来，让他不可能发出清晰词句。闪着白光的黑色晶块像一排排骨刺沿着颧骨和下颚线镶嵌排列在面罩上，顺着颈部气脉与血管延伸，消失在喉结处缠绕了两圈的铁链之下。

接受到主人命令，他发出模糊的支吾。与其说是人语，不如说更像是低鸣。黑色垂肩发和黑色斗篷，让整个人看上去像只尚未被完全驯服的尖齿黑兽。绿眸子冷不丁抬起看了领主一眼，四起的杀意让对方倒吸了口凉气。

“这，这是？”

Pierce晃了晃腰间的小铜铃，黑色男人立刻低头安静了下来。

他满脸得意，“我的小猎犬。”

清晨的阳光让中心广场的钟楼投下时针般模糊阴影。当阴影爬上临街一楼花店的小木窗，侍卫出现在了小旅店的房门口，催促行程。“先生，请问我们什么时候出发？”

侍卫穿着全套锁甲，腰间坠着重剑，手里紧攥佩刀，更背着张大型木质弓弩。除了龙晶镝头的羽箭让Pierce稍觉得能看上眼，他对这位雇主的监视者毫不掩饰厌烦地翻了个白眼，便自顾自地低头拍了拍棕黑旧皮靴上的尘迹，“不用这么紧张。等我，还有他，吃完早饭。”

他朝坐在地上的黑衣男人举了下杯子。铁链晃动了几下，一端依旧紧握手中。

“镇上的人看见那条白龙飞向了城外的山里。”侍卫指了指前方。

高耸入云的岩面相互交错，遮蔽朝晖。谷底阴冷，白色迷雾似乎千年都不会消散。沿着窄仄边坡行进了半日，他们在一片稍显开阔的悬崖平地边停下，稍作休整。

猎龙人在男人的耳边念了些模糊不清的词语，手又绕到黑发遮挡的后脖解开了锁。面罩坠地的瞬间，他发出一声绵长而舒爽的吐息。扭动了几下僵硬脖子，甩动两下双臂。伴随咔咔的关节声响，他由慢步到快走，最后变成奔跑。直接从山崖一跃而下！

侍卫吃惊又小心地探出头，望向浓雾。

片刻之后！

一只巨大的黑龙，横向伸直翅膀，从谷底贴着峭壁直飞而上，越云而出！

“他？他！他是头龙！”侍卫惊慌失措地跌倒在地，倒退着爬行了几步。

Pierce大笑着，对方的丑态让他顿觉有趣，“别害怕！Bucky是个好孩子，很听话。”

通体黑色的巨兽微微扇动着翅膀，悬停在两人头顶之上。山间浓雾在翼间卷起无数白色小气旋。

“去把那只白龙找出来。”他摇动着手中的铜铃，用缓慢语气赋予每一个词强调的重音。翅膀用力拍打了两下，巨大的翼风吹得侍卫睁不开眼。在确定主人命令后，他发出一声尖锐长鸣，摆动尾巴消失在迷雾之中。

“还有什么办法，比用龙对付龙更聪明？”收起掉落地面的束缚器，猎龙人得意地挑了下眉，“跟上Bucky的叫声，我们走！”

即使只是短暂的脱离束缚，在山间飞行的感觉让他通体舒爽，放松感从每一个骨节缝里流淌，融入血液。Bucky刻意低略过谷间，多贪恋了会山岚洗掠过每片黑色龙鳞的快感。这里有同类的气息，他很确定。这些年，他一直都在充当人类犬牙，干着杀戮同类的卑劣勾搭。但他没有选择，左手臂上的五芒星咒印剥夺了灵魂。当那把以龙晶为击锤、龙骨为手柄、蚀刻满咒文的手摇铜铃响起时，无论多远，这个印记就会呼应。而自己便不得不完全服从命令。

只是今天……今天的气味熟悉得有些太过异常了……

借着一阵气流，他爬升上一片灰色裸露岩层。在到达岩顶的瞬间，一只通体白色的龙突然出现，险些直接撞上自己！对方立刻发出啾啾欢愉，快速摆动着低垂下的耳尖。白龙同时高高抬起脖子，将相对柔软的咽喉和白色腹部露了出来。在龙的行为模式里，这意味着主动展示自身弱点，完全信任，并请求摩擦脖颈示好。Bucky发出一声嘶鸣警告，反向扇动了翅膀，戒备地拉开彼此距离。绿眼睛锁定在猎物身上，等待主人到来后的进一步命令。

高耸岩层将浓雾丢弃在山腰，一片厚重云雾飘散后，日头让山顶的一切都瞬间明亮起来。阳光在无植被覆盖地面投下安静移动的云影。龙翼窣窣拍打声，轻微而有规律。对方体型和自己差不多，甚至还微微大一圈。白到几乎半透明的鳞片在日光中闪出隐约金光。察觉到自己的热情被拒绝，对方降落在地，前爪不停摩擦着岩面土层，显得很焦躁。但蓝眼睛始终没从Bucky的视线中移开。

“就是那只！两天前突然在镇子上空盘旋的白龙！”侍卫慌张地指着上方的山顶。

白色巨兽突然鼓起腮，微微咧开嘴，颊部鳞片竖着振动起来。瑰异音色倏得穿入耳骨，Bucky感到一阵僵硬，从尾尖到龙心全都瞬间僵硬了！本能在告诉自己，那是龙之歌！

龙一旦结为伴侣，终其一生都不再分离。他们会选择一种只有彼此知晓的发声方式，将缔结誓词融入呼喊。无论平日示爱，亦或发。情索求，那是首只属于他们的秘密情歌。但Bucky已经和人类生活了近百年。除了猎杀对象，黑色巨兽确定自己没有任何关于同伴的记忆。

对方是自己的伴侣？

这不可能！

侍卫哆哆嗦嗦地摸出背上的弓弩。恐惧让人失去理智的判断。在猎龙人阻止前，一只粗卝大镝箭被穿云.射卝出！

白龙太专注于吐露情愫，而忽略了危险！Bucky快速扇动翅膀，像被一根无形的线拉扯，立刻横移挡在了刺杀路径上。防御反应像刻在肌肉，保护对方的决定更是根本没通过大脑。这让Bucky自己都有些吃惊。

龙晶飞刺入黑龙右后腿的踝部。灼伤的疼痛让他嘶吼一声，摇晃着落在地面。人类的伤口侵蚀身体，同类的歌声扰乱心智。他有些难以控制形态，在白色的捕猎目标面前喘着气，渐渐显出人形。白龙龇嘴低吼起来，慌张又愤怒。他快速拍打起翅膀，小心地用后爪环住Bucky的腰，立刻飞向山谷深处。

“蠢货！”Pierce气急败坏地将对方一脚踹下悬崖，甚至都懒得向深渊回看一眼，“碍手碍脚！”

带着嘟囔的咒骂，他爬上山顶。折断了龙血落地变成的红色玫瑰花，他瞭望前方确认了会方向，便摆动起手摇铃，追寻过去。

在前胸的一起一伏里，Bucky睡得异常安稳。犄角冒出来一小截，尾巴更舒服地在鼻息里微微打着卷。草垛很松软，不知是谁的抚摸更轻柔，背脊从未如此舒适。他伸了个懒腰，仰露出肚皮，又蜷起四肢来。在如愿以偿地获得腹部挠痒后，黑色鳞片微微一张一合，咕咕的满足声更跳跃在喉头里。太久太久没有睡得如此毫无戒备。

迷迷糊糊间，他突然察觉这不对劲！一切都因为过于安稳而显得极端异常！Bucky下意识摸了摸下巴，没有面罩束缚反倒让他倍加警觉。睁眼看到一个金发男人跪坐在自己身边。他立刻跳跃着拉开了距离，前胸几乎完全伏在地面上，低声吠叫。

“冷静，Bucky！是我，Steve。”对方抬着双手，示意无意攻击。

记忆中的词语里从未有过这个名字。他迷惑地歪了下脑袋。后撤一步时，发现受伤的脚踝已经被药草仔细包扎好。

“终于找到你了！”男人露齿大笑。他的金发在半明半暗的洞穴里仿佛闪着光，“一百年了！”

他自顾自地扑上前，双手环住脖子拥抱着自己。臂弯不像那铁链，有温度更温暖。

“你……你……到底……到底是谁？”太久不说话，让人类语言变得生涩。音节在嘴里打转，半天才找到舌齿和唇间的出口，“我……不认识你！”

“那为什么帮我挡那箭？”

“我……不知道……”Bucky动摇了。

“你知道！”对方坚定到让自己动摇，“因为，你能听到我的歌声！明白我们的关系！”

“他们对你做了什么？”Steve拉住他的右臂。红色五芒星咒印异常刺眼，“是契约咒印？！”

他垂眼叹息，将手搭在Bucky头上。手掌和指腹沿着角纹移动，顺着一节节嶙峋脊骨，一路延伸到尾巴根。Bucky很快就浑身松软下来，发出雏猫般的咪呜撒娇，更向对方怀里蹭了蹭。

“好啦好啦，我知道你喜欢被抚摸角和尾巴。你总说那会特别特别痒。”Steve笑着用鼻尖回蹭着他的脖子，在耳边轻声念着，“我们一定会有办法。”

他站起来后退了几步，仰脖幻化龙形，再次唱起歌。白龙向Bucky谦卑地低下脖子和头，是种邀请。扶着他白色的长角，Bucky也缓慢站立起来。

黑龙回应了白龙的歌声，用命运的诗句附和着。他们缠绕起尾巴，缱绻交叠着摩擦起脖颈，在呜呜咽咽的低鸣中缠卝绵着吐露爱卝意。白龙轻轻咬住黑龙的脖子，控制他接下来可能地挣扎。他拍打翅膀，将后肢踩在对方背上，前爪更抓紧了黑色野兽的肩胛骨。这让Bucky有些措手不及，即使承认了对方是自己伴侣，他也根本没想过在当下和对方立刻交..配！

Bucky转身用尾巴用力一扫，将对方直接从自己后背掀落。黑龙咬住对方的喉咙按在地上以示警告，片刻后才放开。从地上爬起地Steve恢复了人形。他傻笑着挠着头，“抱歉，Bucky。我以为你同意了。实在太久没见到你了！”Bucky虽然回瞪了对方一眼，但察觉到自己更多是受到惊吓。长期以来的捕猎生活，让自己对有潜在威胁肢体动作很敏感。但很显然，自己完全不排斥对方的身体，更没有真正生气。

“你身上多了好些伤痕。”对方趴在自己身上，用舌尖轻轻舔舐着腹部深深浅浅的疤，微微瘙痒。

“龙晶灼伤，还有些……是别的龙抓伤……”

“谁会来找你的麻烦？”低声咕噜了一句，“Bucky明明那么温柔……”他像在自言自语。

Bucky没回答。

身体本能让他很确定对方和自己有着某种联系，但细节依旧如同这山间迷雾毫无头绪。对方从下巴处，自下而上地用蓝眼睛盯着自己，眼里跳动着毫不掩饰地意图。沿着自己的身体，Steve向前移动了几下，膝盖抵住自己大.褪..nei.侧。他的脸近在鼻尖，吻也即将如黑夜星辰准时降临。这让Bucky有点紧张，爪尖不安地抓绕起地面来。他闭上了眼睛，觉得下一秒自己会听到对方更清晰地吐.息与ai.意，亦或更多关于遗失记忆的只言片语。但是，他听到的，却只有那个让他咬牙切齿的突兀铜铃！黑龙立刻用力推开Steve，展翼逃出洞穴。

一个人类手摇铃铛，佩戴着三爪龙徽章，站在峡谷对面的石径上。始作俑者近在眼前！愤怒让白龙没有任何思考和迟疑，火红的龙焰立刻在腔腹翻涌，喷射而出！

“Bucky！”

主人一声呼喊，黑龙立刻挡在了两者之间。他瞬间喷出大量蓝色冰焰，第一时间阻挡了赤焰攻击。黑龙磨着牙齿，发出低沉的滋滋声，警告对方别跟过来，也像是种诀别。

“该回家了！Bucky！”猎犬受伤让猎龙人决定先返回重整。

尖爪勾起主人的肩膀，黑色身影刹那消失在浓雾之中。

傍晚时分，Pierces打发走了领主派来的询问人员，并告诉他那位胆小侍卫被龙吓到自己失足跌落山谷。他烦躁地用力叉了几下带血的鹿肉，将边缘有些破损的瓷盘一同食之无味地丢弃一旁。小旅店的木质楼梯嘎吱叫喊，满身血腥味的屠夫从门缝里丢进一只活鸡。

“你的晚饭。Bucky。”他含着块司康饼，蹲下身，双手绕到后脖窝，轻轻解开了锁扣，“别把地板弄得太脏。”

只是一个手肘微乎其微的动作，慌张禽类的翅膀就被生生撕扯下来。Bucky面无表情地生嚼着，连同硬喙尖骨，内脏毛发，血液骨髓，全部吮吸吞咽入腹。尽管他小心地单手捧接着鸡血，依旧不可避免地滴落了地面几滴。捕猎不顺利，武器又受了伤，进一步拖慢进度。事实让人窝火，主人立即抬手给了不听话“猎犬”一个凶狠耳光！

“我说了！别弄得太脏！”

Bucky歪了下头没发出任何声音。对方却又在下一秒，像照顾孩子的慈父般，用衣角帮他仔细擦掉嘴角血迹。

黑色积云在午夜聚集，遮蔽了白色月光。暴雨和狂风让夜晚的街道更加落寞幽暗，一切都在雨水冲刷下潮湿阴冷。肆虐的风穿刺过城镇中心广场上的钟楼塔顶，摩擦略带绿斑的巨大铜钟，发出白色鬼魂哭泣般声响。而一个巨大的白色身影就在这个夜晚缓缓降落塔顶，在雨中真实地哭泣。

巨兽收折翅膀，前爪努力抓住红色砖面的小斜顶。冽雨从白到半透明的鳞片上划过，但他感受不到任何冰冷。爱人的冰焰几乎要浇灭自己跳动的龙焰之心。

Steve明白自己要做什么，他必须尽快不惜一切办法地把Bucky找回来。一旦再次错过，不知道又是几个百年时光。更不用说，Bucky正像只低贱的猎犬，被控制着，被盘剥着。残忍事实像在拔鳞蚀髓，让每一根神经都抽动着疼痛。

雨水让他睁不开眼，在黑色雨夜索取视觉是种徒劳。疲于张开那几层透明眼睑，他索性闭上。晃动脖子，甩掉些恼人水渍。他低低俯下身，竖起腮侧鳞片，向前探直了脖颈。气息通过长长的喉管，在共鸣腔中渐渐震动起来。

他在为爱人，为Bucky，再次唱起龙之歌。

冰渗入肌肤

在无望中

我等待你的到来

火灼伤眼睛

在烟尘里

你回应我的呼喊

你我相互陪伴

直到时间尽头

至死不渝

屋外雨声很大。屋内楼下酒馆则隐约传来醉汉们的叫嚷挑衅和满嘴牛皮。Bucky侧卧在地板上，又硬又冷。他早就适应这种生活，但今晚就是辗转难眠。脚踝伤并不严重，但残留刺痛和烧灼像趴在伤口上的蝇虫，纷乱饶人。他只是，只是无法忽略白天见到的那个同类。会听到他的龙之歌，更会对歌声有反应。冰冷的雨夜似乎在强迫自己怀念拥抱的温暖，更成倍期待起那个未完成的吻来。

歌声突然穿过水的屏障，像一缕细丝牵引着他的耳朵，将他拽起。

爱是种本能。

他想开口！

自己必须开口！

想去用同样的声音回应爱意，用同样的词语去倾诉忠诚！但镶满龙晶的面罩只会让任何词语都变成吞吐哀鸣。

在不惊醒主人和最大活动范围间小心权衡后，Bucky轻轻抬起铁链，佝偻着爬向窄小木窗。铁链上的龙晶烧得手上满是焦痕。他咬牙隐忍，更无心多顾及。铁链让行动范围受限，他没法站立起来。靠在墙上，用目光对着头顶上的一扇漆黑，黑色的龙仰脖发出阵阵悲鸣。

片刻之后，一切归于平静，一切又隐秘在雨里。属于自己的龙之歌再没有出现。他垂下头，有些失望。或许，一切都只是白天发生的事情在夜晚搅起的幻觉。

突然！一声呼唤出现在窗格栅间。

“Bucky……”

很轻。

他拼尽全力地伸长手臂。指尖触碰的瞬间，白龙的温度传递了过来。

门锁上出现一阵圆形火光。金发男人蹑手蹑脚地轻推挤进门缝。木板门打开的嘎吱声让Bucky紧张地屏住呼吸。他惊恐地望向铁链另一端，好在鼻息声依旧安稳。

“我们走。”金发男人光着脚，全身湿透滴着水。他双手用力拉扯铁链。

Bucky摇了摇头，指了指着那些黑色晶体。他尝试过无数次，龙晶数量实在太多了。拉断这耻辱的束缚前，手必定会先被烧穿。他拽起Steve的手，将掌心捧向自己。须臾间已满是焦黑伤痕。

“没关系。我们一定会有办法。”Steve亲吻了一下对方额头。用手指划过自己咽喉，一些鳞片立刻浮现出来。赤焰从齿缝间轻轻吐出，白龙试图用火烧断束缚。龙晶是龙宿敌般的克星，但铁不是。铰链在不断的高温烫灼下开始有些软化迹象。没多久，如冰般化成几滴发着光的橙色铁水。

“这是哪里来的小偷？！”

还没来得及享受逃拖狂喜，就被始作俑者发现！

“抓住他！”

一声令下，Steve被Bucky立刻翻身扑倒在地！脖子被死死掐出，几乎要窒息。不断加深的力道宣示着拧断颈项的企图。无奈中，Steve重新化身为龙，振翅冲出窗外。

“把他的头带回来！”

铜铃声从未如此刺耳，Bucky第一次如此拒绝，甚至希望自己时刻想摘下的恶心面罩此刻钉死在脸上。

乌云变薄，雨势转小。白龙回头看了一眼，确定黑龙跟了上来便继续飞向城外。他们都需要躲避人群，引来大批人类的龙晶射手绝不是什么好事。蓝色冰焰不断从身后追来，黑龙却在哀嚎。

龙无法忍受自己对伴侣的任何伤害，那只会让龙心变得冰冷，直至熄灭。身体背叛了精神，他根本无法控制自己，Bucky像个旁观者绝望地看着自己攻击爱人。两种对立的东西在撕扯着他。他想张口说话，而诅咒的疼痛像活生生地从自己皮肤上一片片拔掉龙鳞，并在带血的嫩肉上用龙晶割出一道又一道惩罚的伤口。

他无法做出伤害Steve的决定，对方也同样如此。放弃攻击防御，只会让白龙变成自己手下的又一条悬赏战绩。更不用说两败俱伤情况下，Steve很可能会成为自己的替代品，成为新“猎犬”。Steve该立刻逃走，越远越好，这是唯一办法。

“求你了，Steve！快点离开！”Bucky在心中绝望地默念着。

但在护城河外，白龙却停了下来。

乌云和雨水一同散去，巨大的月轮将地面和河水照得惨白，龙鳞泛起一层白色雾气。白龙单纯躲避着龙焰和抓踹，并未做任何还击。他尖声鸣叫了两声，企图用声音阻止黑龙，显然不起任何作用。

龙之歌再次响起。

你我相互陪伴

直到时间尽头

至死不渝

黑龙头痛欲裂，心更几近崩溃。穿过清冽的雨后空气，那歌声比山谷间更甜蜜清晰，像雏鸟之羽抚扫着耳骨，但那尖锐的手摇铜铃声！如尖刀直接割裂耳廓，刺穿鼓膜。

“杀了他！”主人的命令清晰而简单。

黑龙发出一声巨大嘶鸣，用后爪蹬踏对方。利爪刺破了对方白色腹部，撕扯出一道深深血口。白龙挣扎着向后扑扇了几下翅膀，却丝毫不准备逃开。冰焰随即击中了他的右翼，整个翅膀立刻被巨大的蓝色冰晶包裹。重量的不平衡和腹部的伤让Steve摇晃挣扎几下后，终于向地面直线坠落！

黑色的兽悬停在满月之下，看着白色身影不断缩小，离自己越来越远，速度却丝毫没有降低。终于！Bucky再也无法忍受这一切，忍受着咒印的剧痛，强行向后收起翅膀，拉直尾端，重新夺回身体的控制权转身俯冲而下！

Steve已完全蜕回人形。在坠入水底前，被Bucky贴着水面快速拉起，又极其小心地放在河畔的草地上。他的腹部一片血肉模糊。滚烫的龙血落地立刻变成朵朵玫瑰。水畔的花越来越多，黑龙低下头，用头不断蹭地Steve的脖子，用舌头不停舔着他的脸颊。

但是，没有任何反应！

“咬断他的脖子。”追寻而来的猎龙人下达着命令。

龙发出呜呜声，是低泣更是拒绝。左臂上的印记越来越烫，血迹沿着星与圆的灼痕像红色泪水般不断渗出。

“Bucky！乖孩子！把他的头给我！”

红肉开始突破黑色表皮，向外翻裂，露出红紫相间的肌肉割痕。他一边摇头表示拒绝，一边呜鸣着走向主人。

“咬断他的脖子！咬断他的脖子！”猎龙人有些慌张地后退几步，他将手铃高高抬起用力地晃动，几近疯狂，“该死的畜生！退后！”

“退后！”声音开始恐惧。

“退后！”龙的眼睛里是毫不掩饰的杀意。

Bucky伸了伸舌头，用明显的粗喘呼气声帮助自己控制身体，淡化痛感。他向后缩了下脖子，下一秒用尽全力像根弹簧弹she出去，一口将对方头颅咬合在利齿之间！他向湖水方向甩动了下脖子。咔嚓的颈脊断裂声，伴随几个涟漪，从此再无痕迹。

咒印继续向内侵蚀肉体，灰色龙骨被绞裸露出。黑色的兽在月的白光中痛苦的嚎叫，身影战栗着，抽动着。直到整个左前肢断裂坠地，契约的惩罚才停止下来。血喷溅在沾着雨水的草叶上，和白龙的交融难辨，河道的蜿蜒处已满是红色花.蕾。

百年前，Bucky在湖边喝水时捡回了条小龙。对方有严重的白化症状，被迁徙的龙群在途中抛弃。他们在青色山谷的苜蓿丛中打滚追闹；在傍晚清风里，摇起满天蒲公英；在铺满金黄干草的洞穴里蜷缩一团，缠绕起尾巴和心，看着白色积雪一年又一年盖满千年不化的峰顶。

一个傍晚，一时贪玩。

他们化成人形混入附近人类镇子的秋收庆典。Bucky把一桶葡萄酒当成了解渴甜汤。熙攘人群冲散了彼此，在熏醉中他被猎龙人掳走。经过数次交易，最后卖到了现在的主人手里。百年间，Steve沿着海岸涯线飞行，越过每条山脉，每条河流，穿过每个白昼，每个黑暮。

他一直寻找，从未放弃，更从未想过要放弃。

直到时间尽头

至死不渝

Bucky持续喷吐着蓝焰，直到将对方完全封存入冰。这是暂时止血的唯一方法。或许还能救他一命。黑龙静静地在爱人身边蹲下。在月与水的白光中，向天空高高抬起脖子，一遍又一遍地唱起那只属于他们的龙之歌。

星幕升起，月盘落下，日轮东升。

很多年后，这座边境小城流传起一个传说。

一条白色的龙和一条黑色的龙会在满月之夜伴飞出现。他们的鸣叫声响彻山谷。歌声所及之处，来年都会开出成片成片血红色的玫瑰花。

镇上的姑娘们在出嫁时都会带上那么一朵。

据说，那能让爱，至死不渝。

⊹END⊹

\-----------------------------

The story is over, but true love never ends.

补充说明 根据圣乔治斩恶龙的宗教传说，龙血会变玫瑰。这篇文借用了这个设定。


End file.
